


Dear Matteo or The best day of my life

by temakii



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temakii/pseuds/temakii
Summary: David writes a little letter to Matteo for their wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Dear Matteo or The best day of my life

Dear Matteo, the first time I saw you I thought that maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad if I had a handsome boy to stare at from afar. If only I stayed hidden, I could allow myself to look at you every now and then. I thought maybe this isn't going to be so bad.

~~~

Dear Matteo, the first time we spent an afternoon together, I thought that maybe not everyone is bad and that maybe, just maybe I could let myself have a friend for once. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, the way you looked at me after our first kiss made me melt away. I felt so vulnerable, but knew that if I could do this with anybody it would be you. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, coming back from the pool after you found me, I felt the safest I had felt in a long time. I knew that I wanted you, all of you, and I wanted to give myself to you. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, holding you in my arms again after returning from my placement abroad, I could feel all the tension from the previous 5 months leaving my body. I was so, so happy to have you back. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, sitting in your lap on the floor of our empty apartment and eating take-away pizza after moving boxes all day, I felt so happy. I liked living with Laura, but that was the first time I truly felt like I had arrived home. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, I asked you to marry me because I couldn't imagine going through life with anybody else by my side. You said yes and we cried happy tears together. I thought it would be the best day of my life. 

~~~

Dear Matteo, when you told me that you had gotten the job as a youth worker that I knew you really wanted, I was so proud of you. If anybody would be perfect for that role it would have to be my fiancé. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, I saw the way you were looking at Hannah and Jonas' little boy, the first time we met him. You would be the best godfather anybody could ask for. That day I knew that I would want you to be a father one day too. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, you looked so stunning in your wedding suit. I felt so lucky and proud to become your husband, surrounded by all our friends. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, the first time I saw you holding our little twins in your arms after the adoption I was swelling with pride and love for our little family. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, I knew you would be the first person that I would want to call after I got confirmation that I would be able to direct the big project I had been working on for a couple of years. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, watching the twins get ready for their Abi Ball made me feel like we had truly succeeded in life. Not only did we manage to keep two children alive for 18 years, but they were some of the kindest, smartest and most empathetic people I knew. I thought it would be the best day of my life.

~~~

Dear Matteo, tonight, as we are celebrating 25 years of marriage, I am thinking of the sweet boy I met at school all those years ago and how I could have never imagined then how amazing our lives would become. I am now looking at you, my perfect husband, with your greying hair and the wrinkles around your eyes and I know that every day I have spent with you has been the best day of my life.


End file.
